In general, multimedia may include static images, motion pictures, sound recordings, etc., which may be consumed on an electronic device, such as a computer, smart phone, etc. Businesses and organizations may take advantage of different multimedia content to advertise their products, market to target groups, etc. In particular, businesses may share present multimedia using a variety of online distribution methods, such as social networks, email, text messages, etc. Traditional multimedia content, however, usually does not allow the user to interact with the content.
It may be desirable to allow multimedia consumers to interact with the multimedia content, which may have advantages for both the consumer and the content creator. A content creator may want to gain feedback about products, gain statistical data about a marketing campaign, etc. from their consumers. Consumers may want a more immersive multimedia experience and may also want to provide feedback on products, advertising, etc., that they consume.